


The Play's the Thing

by DownToTheSea



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Humor, friendship/family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Penny discovers a plot.
Relationships: Penny Robinson & Don West, The Robinsons & Don West
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Play's the Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> Set sometime in the future when everybody is back on the Jupiter together.

“Cut! Cut!”

Penny paused as she wandered through the Jupiter, frowning down the hall as Don’s voice echoed out of the garage.

“I don’t think they say ‘cut’ for plays,” she heard Will say. “That’s for filmed work.”

“Ok, but I’m still saying it.”

Penny crept down the hall, closer to the garage.

“Debbie, we need to talk about your performance.” A series of clucks followed this. “Good. Let’s take it from the top, you guys.”

Judy could be heard clearing her throat before speaking in a slightly over-dramatic narrator voice. “Our heroes have crash-landed on a deadly unexplored ice planet! Their ship lies in tatters, their very lives threatened by the fearsome Vorglons – ”

Penny knew those words. That was her work, her first foray into fiction. (And ok, maybe it wasn’t  _ super  _ original, but they said to write what you know, right?) Caught by surprise, she accidentally knocked over a box lying on the floor, sending the tools inside scattering across the floor. All voices inside the garage quieted abruptly.

“It’s alright,” she called. “Just me, no deadly killer robots or anything.” She stuck her head into the room. “Why are you guys acting out my play?”

“We’re – we’re not acting anything out,” Will said, unconvincingly.

“Yeah? Then why do you all have your hands behind your backs like that?” Penny asked. “Like  _ that’s  _ not suspicious at all.”

They all shuffled guiltily. Except Debbie. Chickens didn’t really shuffle.

“I can literally see the scripts in your hands.”

“We’re, uh…” Judy shot a look at Don.

“It’s all Judy’s fault,” said Don promptly.

“Seriously? You were the one who suggested this!”

Penny fixed him with a look, torn between being sort of honored and annoyed that no one had asked her first. “You were?”

He shrugged. “All I said was ‘Penny’s play is cool, huh?’ and Judy said ‘Yeah, I’d love to see it acted out’ and then I said – ”

The argument started up again, but Penny clapped her hands a few times and got it quieted down.

“It was gonna be a surprise from all of us,” he muttered, and her annoyance evaporated.

“Thanks, guys,” she said, smiling. “I really appreciate it. Really. But if you’re gonna do this I think you need a creative consultant, because seriously, Don? The chicken gets the lead role?”

“She’s a born star!”


End file.
